Holmes meets Winchester
by SociopathinaTrenchcoat
Summary: Three mysterious deaths in South Dakota bring together two of the greatest crime fighting teams. The only problem is they are as different as they could be. There's Dean and Sam Winchester who are hunters, specialists in monsters with their friend Castiel who happens to be an angel. Then there's Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, a detective pair from London. Will they solve the case
1. Chapter 1: A Case

It was clearly their kind of case. Three bodies had been found in the space of two days around a small town in South Dakota. It would have seemed like nothing unusual except that all three victim's hearts were missing.

"I'm almost certain it's a werewolf Sammy." Dean said to his brother who was sat beside him.

Sam shrugged "Werewolf seems like the obvious answer but there are plenty of other monsters that take hearts Dean." he retorted

"Or it could be a human." the angel Castiel chimed in from the back seat.

Dean gave a shudder. He didn't know what he'd do if it was a human. Monsters he could deal with but people were crazy.

"It's not a human." he said firmly,not letting himself even consider for a second that the thing doing this was a person just like him or his brother, except more sick in the head.

Sam and Castiel sensed the warning tone in Dean's voice and stopped talking,allowing the eldest Winchester to drive in peace.

* * *

"Why are we here John?" Sherlock demanded as he sat beside his partner in the yellow taxi that was currently driving them through South Dakota.

John gave a little scowl in the detective's direction "We _were_ supposed to be on holiday but you were driving me nuts going on and on about being bored so now we're going to solve a bloody case instead of having a relaxing break."

Sherlock exhaled "It's still not the most fascinating case. Just some American cutting out people's hearts, nothing very interesting but it's better than having to go along with you on your sightseeing."

John felt a little bit hurt "I thought you liked going sightseeing with me yesterday."

Sherlock shook his head, dark curls bouncing slightly "I only did that for your sake. I despise crowds, especially those of the idiotic American variety. They don't even know what the word Floccinaucinihilipilification means."

John sighed "Sherlock I think you're the only one who knows what that means." he replied tiredly.

Being friends with a 'high functioning sociopath' was incredibly draining, even more so in a foreign country when said sociopath found even more things to rant and complain about than usual.

Sherlock lent back in his seat with a frown "For your information Floccinaucinihilipilification is the estimation of something as valueless." he muttered then proceeded to sulk for the rest of the ride.

A/N Short one I know, sorry but this is just the start, it will get more exciting I promise!

Hope you enjoyed, this is my first crossover fic so I hope you like it and please don't judge me too harshly for the portrayal of John or Sherlock, I haven't watched the whole show yet :)


	2. Chapter 2: Deducing the Winchesters

A/N Just a note that I think I forgot to mention was that this is set in Season 6 of Supernatural (As in the characters are in the state as they were in season 6 emotionally and such.) As for Sherlock, it doesn't really matter.

Around an hour later the Winchester brothers and their angel pulled up at the crime scene from the most recent attack which was just this morning, the reason the case had been brought to their attention by Bobby Singer, the surrogate father of the brothers who was also their boss when it came to their work, instructing them which cases to take were they unsure or needed information.

The yellow police tape lining the area made it clear that this was the location they needed to be at, as well as the police cars parked nearby and the abundance of officers standing around.

"Ugh I hate cops." Dean muttered as he got out of the 1967 Chevvy Impala that was his pride and joy, followed shortly by his younger brother who like him was wearing a neat suit and tie.

The other man sat in the back was wearing a suit however over the top he wore a tan trench coat and his tie was crooked unlike the hunter's neatly tied ties.

"Cas honestly, how do you even get your tie like this?" Dean smiled affectionately as he fixed the angel's tie.

"I told you Dean, I merely do not know how to tie it correctly." Castiel responded

Dean nodded "Right, well I guess we'll have to teach you then." He locked the car then headed towards the scene "But for now, the case is what's important."

The trio approached the tape where two officers stood, ensuring that no one unauthorized entered.

Dean pulled out his FBI badge and flashed it at the officer "Officers Walker, Young and Moscone." He gestured to Sam and Castiel who in turn held up their badges, Castiel's being upside down but thankfully the officer didn't seem to notice that however he did frown at them before looking behind him.

"That's odd, there are two of your lot are already here."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else here, at least not someone who was with them. Bobby had told them there were no other hunters available to take the case which was why they'd taken it; they were supposed to be having a day off.

"They called for backup." Dean quickly improvised with a fake smile that convinced the officer immediately who said 'Oh, alright' then let them through.

"Who do you think is here? The real feds?" Sam questioned, seeming a bit worried.

It was always uncomfortable when the real FBI showed up to an investigation and they had to explain why they were there when the FBI was already there.

"Nah, probably not. They wouldn't come out to a case as 'boring' as this one." Dean replied, walking with the other two to the main area of interest, where the body was found.

However the body was hidden from view by two men.

One was tall with brown, curly hair and wearing a long blue coat and the other was short with neat hair and a black jacket.

Dean frowned a bit. They didn't look like they were from around here.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Dean spoke first to the strangers as Sam and Castiel didn't appear to want to and stayed a few paces back.

Sherlock didn't even register the greeting but John did and he straightened up and looked at the three new faces, having to take a step or two back to look at them properly; they were quite tall, damn his shortness. Especially the one with long hair, he was even taller than Sherlock!

"Uh, hello."

Dean acknowledged the different accent as soon as the man spoke. British.

Sam and Castiel looked a little taken aback by the accent too but they quickly hid it as Sam decided to talk to the short man "Hi." He gave a forced, polite smile "May I ask who you're with? We weren't informed any other officers were covering this case."

At last Sherlock's attention was dragged away from his inspection of the body and he stood up, stretching his long legs slightly and looking at the men with a complete look of disinterest "We're not _with_ anyone. Do you even know who we are?" he spoke with an agitated tone

Dean raised an eyebrow "A gay British guy and some other British guy?"

Sherlock barely reacted to the comment whereas John quickly looked at the ground "Why does everyone think we're gay?" he muttered under his breath before Sherlock went off on one again.

"We are Consulting detectives, the greatest in England might I add, so no we're not just with _somebody_." He hissed and John looked back up again, raising his own eyebrow.

Usually Sherlock just introduced himself as 'The best detective in London' and left John out so everyone assumed he was his 'Personal Assistant' who just tagged along with him and he had to admit he felt a bit chuffed that he was included this time, although he doubted it would last long so he held onto the feeling whilst he could.

Dean laughed, only making Sherlock more disgruntled "Who do you think you are? Sherlock Holmes or something?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "You Americans are such morons! Yes, I am Sherlock Holmes, in the flesh. Is it that hard to get into your thick skulls?!" He exclaimed

John watched as all three American's eyes widened then turned to him, making him a bit uncomfortable at the attention but he hurriedly added "And I'm John Watson. His…partner." He sighed as he realized how the wording of that had made it sound but he hoped no one would pick up on it. He wouldn't be able to stand another gay comment right now.

There was a stunned silence for a few moments before finally Sam broke it "So...you're really...Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock ran a gloved hand down his face in exasperation "Yes."

Sam stepped forward suddenly, hand outstretched "Well...it's uh, an honor to meet you. I'm a…big fan of your work."

Dean's snorted "Nerd." Earning himself a hard elbow in the ribs which stopped him laughing.

Sherlock looked down at Sam's huge hand then up at his face, staring intensely at him without blinking or saying anything, much to the confusion of the hunter who was still waiting for a response.

John sighed as he looked at the detective "Oh no, not now."

He knew that look by now. It was the look Sherlock had when he was about to show off by listing off everything about someone and their life without a hint of tact or decency and to be quite honest John hated when he did it but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the man but he at least tried.

"Sherlock-"but the word had barely left his mouth before the rambling started.

"You're very self-sacrificing, willing to do anything to save your family. Recently you've been through something that made you lose yourself and you regret your actions but now you're back to normal but there's something haunting the back of your mind." Sherlock's pale eyes examined every part of Sam "Your suit is cheap, indicating that you struggle to make enough money but your shoes are very durable, suggesting your lifestyle requires you to be on your feet all the time in case you need to escape, am I wrong?"

Of course Sherlock Holmes was never wrong and after staring at the man in shocked silence for a minute Sam shook his head "N-no...you're absolutely right."

"That's amazing." He added once he'd overcome the immediate shock.

Sherlock gave a sort of smug smile "Simple deduction and noticing things, it isn't that hard."

Dean however was not amused in the slightest and Castiel looked a bit wary "Right. Yeah that's cool and everything but that is not normal. You shouldn't be able to do that." He said, hand straying to the inside of his suit where his gun lay hidden in a custom made pocket "Now tell me, what are you?"

Sherlock just stared at Dean for a moment before laughing, a cynical laugh "I would prefer not to say so but I am just a human like you. I'm not a witch or some mythical force like you seem to suggest."

Dean glared, not finding Sherlock's mocking amusing and he was honestly getting ticked off by it "Aren't you hilarious? Now why don't you just leave _our_ crime scene with your buddy and we'll get on with _our_ job."

Sherlock sighed and just approached Dean and started staring at him, making the hunter uneasy.

"I do not want some British nutter using some freaky voodoo mind control shit on me thanks." He said harshly but Sherlock had already started talking.

"Similar clothing to the tall one, making me think you two are brothers and therefore dress the same by instinct however you wear slightly different shoes which are still durable but have steel toes, suggesting that you often put on a brave face and hide your emotions beneath the surface, much like your feet in your shoes-"

Dean suddenly interrupts Sherlock which he does not take kindly to "How the hell are you suggesting that because of my shoes? That's a load of bull."

John bites his lip, knowing that Sherlock will not appreciate being interrupted however he just glares at Dean and continues.

"There is a faint tanline on your neck, indicating that you wore something there for a long time however no longer have it. Perhaps it was a family heirloom or something of meaning to you but you rid yourself of it in anger and now regret it. Your hands are calloused, meaning you must work with your hands a lot-"

John couldn't help himself and let out a quiet snort, making Sherlock glare at him "Oh grow up John."

John looked down, biting his tongue "Sorry." He muttered through a smirk

Sherlock's eyes then moved up to the hunter's face "You are not cleanly shaven and have a scruffy look about you, again implying of a money deficient background. Your face is also slightly sunken, perhaps you don't have enough food to feed both you and your brother who is clearly healthier than yourself or you have been through something that has made you lose the appeal to eat."

He then stared right into Dean's eyes "And from looking at you you've clearly been through something awful. You've seen some horrid things, things no human should see. You try to hide it but I recognize that look, I see it in John all the time."

John looked up and frowned at Sherlock, not appreciating being dropped into the conversation which the 'client' doesn't appear to be appreciating by the look of anger on his face.

"Sherlock-"Again his attempts to stop his friend are ignored as he just continues.

"You have lost a great deal in your life and that is why you hide your emotions, because you are afraid to lose anyone else-"

Dean finally loses it "That's it!" and swings his arm back to punch the irritating man in the face but Sam and Castiel quickly hold him back.

"Dean, stop!" Sam demands, holding tightly onto his arm to stop him doing something he'll regret.

Despite having dealt with angry people in the past Sherlock looks a little surprised by Dean's reaction. No one has tried to harm him physically for deducing them before.

"Let's just come back later when they're gone." Sam suggested in a quieter voice as he knows that if they stay here for much longer they were going to have a fight on their hands.

Whilst the two brothers talked to each other Sherlock's sharp eyes flicked over to the third man who had been quiet throughout the whole encounter and had a mysterious air about him. He stared at him hard for a moment but nothing came to him. It was as if this man had a block around him that prevented Sherlock from deducing him, he just saw question marks like with Irene Adler but the marks weren't even white, they were black which was most unusual. Usually all of his deductions were in white.

"John…I can't read him."

John turned to look at his partner, frowning a little "What do you mean you can't read him? Who's 'him'? You need to be more specific."

Sherlock sighed, aggravated "The man in the trench coat. I can't read him. It's like with Irene Adler…it's just question marks!"

John could tell he was getting wound up now and that was never any fun for anyone around them when it happened "Maybe we should call it a day. Perhaps your brain is just…tired which is why you can't read him." He suggests, noticing that the other men have left now too, seeming to not want to argue with Sherlock over the case which he didn't blame them for.

"I am not _tired_ John." Sherlock snapped moodily "There must be some greater explanation!"

"Alright, whatever. But _I'm_ tired so let's go for today and come back tomorrow, you pretty much have all the information stored on your…hard drive don't you?" John said, trying to encourage the detective to leave the scene, not because he was tired but because he just didn't want to have to stand around this bloody corpse for much longer.

A deep frown formed on Sherlock's face "Of course I have the information stored." He muttered before letting out a breath of defeat "Fine, we can leave."

John gave a small smile of triumph, moving forward to usher his partner away from the scene "Alright then, good."

"But we're coming back first thing tomorrow morning. I would say around 3am."

John groaned "Really? Sherlock that is ridiculously early."

"Not in England. It would be ten o'clock which is a perfectly reasonable time to get up." Sherlock was the one smiling now whilst John frowned silently as they made their way to go and catch another taxi back to the hotel they were staying at.

"I hate you."

A/N Just a little side note about the deduction thing, I have no idea how Sherlock sees things when he deduces them so I'm just pretending that he sees them the same way we do with the words appearing, so I hope that clears that part up.

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3: Opinions

A/N Another shorter chapter but the next one will be a longer one. This may be a pattern with a longer, descriptive chapter and then more of a small filler one like this one.

Also thanks for over 100 views, that's awesome!

"Who does that Son of Bitch think he is? Getting inside my head like that?" Dean muttered unhappily to himself as he drove back to their motel, feeling thoroughly violated from Sherlock's 'deductions'.

Sam looked at his brother "Well Dean, honestly he wasn't getting inside your head, he was just observing things about you. It's a gift some people have."

Dean glared "Are you backing him up?!"

Castiel noticed the conflict and cut in before Dean got so frustrated he lost focus on driving and crashed "Dean, he isn't backing him up. Sam is making a good point. I am an angel and I have the hyper sensitivity required to notice such things however I don't use it because I feel it is invasive but that man was no angel. I would have noticed immediately and he isn't a demon either so I'm just as confused as you about how he managed to read you so accurately. It was rather impressive."

Dean gave a frown as the angel called that curly haired Brit 'impressive' however he admitted that Castiel did have a point so he eventually sighed and decided to let this go for now and focus on this case _then_ worry about that weirdo and what he was.

"Alright fine but if we encounter him again I'm gonna punch him." Dean promised then focused his eyes back on the road.

* * *

"John…I couldn't read him."

John was about ready to tear his hair out.

Since the encounter with the three men the only thing Sherlock had been rambling about for the past 20 minute taxi ride was the fact that he couldn't read that man in the trench coat.

John didn't know the names of the men they'd encountered and he wished he did because now he just had to refer to them as 'The man in the trench coat', 'the tall one' and 'the less tall one who is still taller than me'.

"Sherlock I swear, if you mention that one more time I'll…"

Sherlock stopped pouting for a moment and turned to give John a look.

Both he and John knew that there wasn't really anything that John could threaten that would get Sherlock to stop complaining. However, John had been living with Sherlock for a few years now so he had more knowledge than Sherlock thought he did and he knew exactly how to threaten him to get what he wanted.

"I'll ban you from finishing this case."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow "And you're really going to stop me are you? John you're not even five foot tall, do you think you can stop _me_ from going on a case?"

John prickled at the comment.

Whenever anyone mentioned his height it always rubbed John up the wrong way and Sherlock knew this which was why he often mentioned it to tick the doctor off.

"For your information Sherlock, I am 5 foot 6!" John spat, causing the taxi driver to glance at him in the mirror and the man gave an angry grunt then turned and glared at the door in his own silent pout.

Sherlock gave a triumphant smirk as he won the argument yet again however he decided to be kind to John and stop complaining…for now.


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Investigations

A/N Some Dean and Sherlock interaction in this one and a little bit of Johnlock for you shippers out there ;)

Thank you so much for the amount of reads, it's insane!

Enjoy

* * *

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother in the bed next to him "Sammy?" he tested to see how deeply asleep his brother was and he smiled when he didn't stir.

With Sam asleep and Castiel gone doing some angel crap up in heaven, which left Dean free to go back and investigate the case without the chance of that invasive Brit being there.

So without a second thought he grabbed his car keys and jacket then headed out the door to his baby "Alright, middle of the night case, no biggy." Dean murmured to himself as he got into the driver's seat and turned the ignition and the Impala rumbled into life.

"Come on baby, let's catch ourselves a monster."

* * *

Sherlock glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table.

1:30AM

His eyes flickered over to his partner who was sound asleep and snoring in the bed beside him.

The detective didn't really like the layout of these rooms, it meant he couldn't really do anything unless he wanted to wake John because it was essentially just one room with a small bathroom attached, other than that everything else was in the one room, including the beds; and John was not someone you wanted to mess with when he was tired, even if you were Sherlock Holmes.

"Bored." Sherlock muttered to himself as he lay on his own bed, still fully clothed and wide awake like usual when there was a case.

After a moment of lying there a sudden idea came to mind and he leapt to his feet. He could go back to the crime scene now those meddling Americans would be sure to be asleep and solve the case by morning.

"Excellent." Sherlock smiled, pulled his shoes on then dashed out the door, heading for the main road to catch a taxi.

* * *

Dean arrived at the crime scene in ten minutes from when he left the motel and parked the Impala somewhere she would be hidden.

"I'll be back soon baby." He whispered as he turned off the ignition and stepped outside, closing the door behind him softly.

The hunter then made his way to the crime scene which was now deserted.

Dean was quite happy with his clever plan's outcome until he saw that the body was gone "Son of a bitch." He muttered. Now he'd have to find out where the body was taken and go to the morgue which would take up more time and he just wanted to get back to his well-deserved break.

"Stupid Brits." He muttered to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his EMF meter which he switched on then started to scan the area for any signs of EMF.

As he was doing this however a tall figure was stalking towards him, unnoticed by the hunter who kept on searching the area.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock's voice broke the quiet night air

Dean jumped at the sudden sound and almost dropped his EMF meter. His green eyes flickered up and narrowed in hatred as they landed on Sherlock "You…"

He shoved the contraption in his pocket and stormed over to the man "What are you doing here? I have this covered so why don't you go back to whatever little English village you're from and leave this to the professionals?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow "Firstly I am from London which is no 'little English village' and secondly, I don't think you do have this covered considering you've missed some obvious evidence here." He bent down and picked up some strands of what looked like hair and held them up to show Dean.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, reluctant to listen to anything the guy said but he decided to listen just this once and crouched down beside him, looking at the hair "Not human." He said instantly and Sherlock nodded.

"Correct. Appears to be from a dog or similar."

"It's from a were-" Dean stopped suddenly. Was telling this strange mind reader about monsters a good idea or did he already know about them? Maybe he did and he was just testing him.

"I'm waiting for you to finish your sentence." Sherlock interrupted his thoughts in an impatient tone.

"It's from a werewolf." Dean sighed, deciding to give the man a pinch of trust and tell him what he was thinking but that was as far as he was going to go.

Sherlock laughed "A werewolf? Really?" he shook his head and walked in a circle "You Americans are denser than I thought."

Within seconds there was a knife at Sherlock's throat and despite not showing it he felt a twinge of fear enter his heart. He had not been expecting that kind of reaction although he knew by this point he probably should have guessed that Dean didn't take jokes very well considering his erratic reaction earlier.

"Listen buddy. I'm not expecting you to believe me, I'm just answering your question so you don't keep bugging me so don't mock me."

"Joking." Sherlock threw up his hands in mock surrender after Dean's hissed threat "Sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean anything by it."

Dean huffed and said nothing as he removed the knife and went back to scanning the area for EMF just incase despite being sure by now that it wasn't a ghost.

"You know you never answered my question and that is considered rude." Sherlock piped up, leaning against a wall and watching Dean.

The hunter rolled his eyes as he remembered Sherlock's enquiry about the meter a few minutes ago however he didn't feel like telling him about it after all his smart ass comments and insults so he just ignored him and continued surveying the scene.

Sherlock sighed "Fine, be like that." He then went about his own inspecting of the scene.

* * *

John had been fast asleep for a few hours and he barely stirred when Sherlock left, used to having to sleep through noises after having lived with him for a few years now but when the detective had been gone for around an hour he started to stir again.

It had been awhile since he'd been in Afghanistan and the worst of the nightmares had passed but John still had them occasionally.

Flashes of blood and destruction which left the sounds of gunshots and his screaming comrades ringing in his ears as he bolted awake in a cold sweat.

Usually he got over it within half an hour but it used to take him hours and even then he sometimes couldn't shake the horror from his mind and would spend all day half zoned out from reality with this frightened look in his eyes.

Sherlock always knew when it was one of those days. He could tell instantly with just one glance at his friend and despite John seeming to not even notice his attempts at breaking him out of it, the blogger really did appreciate it and those moments were some that he actually treasured. Moments where Sherlock put down his emotional barriers for just a few minutes and tried so hard to get John out of his own head and although they were sometimes laughable at how ridiculous his attempts were, they were also kind of sweet.

Although John would never dare mention this because then Sherlock would probably never speak to him again so he just quietly appreciated the moments which had been growing more frequent recently. John wasn't sure why but the nightmares had been getting worse again recently and more than twice this week Sherlock had had to snap him out of it.

John put it down to them being in a foreign country where the little home comfort he had back at 221B was lost, however Sherlock of course thought it was something more and kept bugging him about calling his therapist but John refused. They were supposed to be on holiday, he could handle a few nightmares until they got back home without calling for emotional assistance.

The gunshots had started ringing through his head the minute Sherlock had left but John had managed to ignore it up until the point when the visions had him tossing and turning in bed with restlessness and he finally managed to wake up, gasping and shaking.

John sat there for a few minutes just remembering how to breathe again, sitting with his head between his knees and the second he was breathing properly again he grabbed his phone and speed dialed Sherlock by instinct. He could tell he wasn't here and he honestly wasn't surprised. Sherlock's middle of the night adventures were hardly uncommon but that didn't mean John had to like them.

Sherlock was knelt on the ground, inspecting some dust when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Usually he would ignore it but John's frequent nightmares made him concerned enough to stop his investigation to answer it.

"John?"

"Sherlock-"the shaky voice at the other end of the phone replied

"Did you have another one?" Sherlock questioned, staring off into space as he listened to John's labored breathing on the line.

"Y-yes…but if you're doing something important I can-"

Sherlock was already on his feet and heading towards the main road to get a taxi "No, I was done anyway. I met up with the American from earlier, the one who tried to punch me."

Talking about something else was one of the best ways to calm John down, Sherlock had learnt so he made sure to keep talking about the case instead of the nightmare.

"Apparently he thinks it was a werewolf." Sherlock gave a quiet laugh "A werewolf John!"

He heard an almost chuckle from John and he smiled a little, barely glancing at the approaching taxi and just raising his arm automatically to get its attention.

"Anyway I just got a taxi, I'll be back soon." Sherlock said as the taxi pulled up in front of him, preferring not to talk to John in front of the taxi driver; he knew how nosy they could be and he couldn't be bothered to answer the driver's invasive questions right now.

"Alright…see you."

Sherlock hung up the phone and got into the taxi "The sunlight motel, quick as you can."


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort and Coffee

A/N Hi! So sorry this has taken soooo long to be updated and this chapter is sort of short but I've had some family stuff going on over the holidays so I really haven't had time but I promise I will try and update more frequently from now on.

Plus I've been a bit emotionally traumatized from the new Sherlock series, damn it's so good and so painful!

This chapter is short as I said but the next one will be much longer and will involve Sherlock and John facing off with the Winchesters and Castiel again so that should be pretty interesting, this is just a sort of filler I guess but there is a bit of Johnlock if that makes up for it ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

"John, focus on me." Sherlock instructed, sitting cross legged on the end of John's bed and staring at him whilst he tried to snap John out of his state which had gotten worse since they'd spoken on the phone.

John's eyes slowly drifted to Sherlock's and the look in his eyes told the whole story. Even someone as idiotic as Anderson would be able to tell that John wasn't completely in touch with reality right now.

"Good. Now I want you to repeat what I'm saying, okay?"

This was another one of Sherlock's techniques with dealing with John when he was like this and it often worked rather quickly.

John gave a distant nod and Sherlock began.

"My name is John Watson."

A slight pause before it was echoed back to him "My name is John Watson."

"My home is at 221B Baker Street."

John repeated him with more ease.

"I am a doctor."

This one John struggled with "I am a soldier." he mumbled, looking away from Sherlock

Sherlock shook his head "Not anymore John. You are a doctor in London now, my doctor and blogger."

"Doctor and blogger." John repeated, starting to come back to reality a bit.

Now he'd relayed some information to him, Sherlock decided to ask John some questions to help keep his focus on him instead of the dream.

"What's the name of our landlady, John?"

A moments pause before John replied "Mrs Hudson."

"Good."

Sherlock then quizzed John on different topics, getting harder each time until eventually he snapped out of it when Sherlock asked "Who's the best flatmate in London?" with a cheeky smile and he was met with a sarcastic response.

"Not you. Definitely not."

However instead of sulking or replying with his own insult Sherlock smiled "Nice to have you back John." And stood up, stretching his long legs.

John rubbed his face "Back?" he frowned in confusion until realization crept up on him "It happened again didn't it?"

Sherlock nodded as he wandered over to the kitchenette to make some tea "Indeed it did." He turned to face John again, leaning against the counter "You really should call your therapist, John. This is getting serious."

"I am not calling her." John replied firmly as he too stood up and went about getting ready for the day despite it being only 4am but he was used to getting up early so it didn't bother him.

Sherlock stared after John as he went into the bathroom, shaking his head a bit in disapproval then turning back to the tea.

* * *

"Dean this is ridiculous, just leave those guys alone. If they want to interfere then we'll just have to save their asses when the werewolves go after them." Sam tried to reason with Dean who had followed Sherlock's taxi back to their motel last night and was trying to convince Sam to go back there with him today to try and get them to leave them alone.

"Plus, it's 4am Dean. I'm exhausted." The younger Winchester yawned, rubbing his eyes and pulling his blankets over his head "Come back in maybe three hours at least then I'll consider it even if you're crazy."

Dean sighed. Neither Sam nor Cas seemed overly concerned about those weird mind reading Brits like he was. There was definitely something off about them and Dean knew he did not want to be working with them on this case.

He wanted to go right now to try and catch them off guard but he knew that it was a lose cause trying to drag his moose brother out of bed so he just left the room and decided to try again later.

A few hours later Sam had woken up and was making himself some coffee, still quite tired but more awake than he had been when Dean rudely woke him up at 4am, announcing that they needed to go and find those British guys immediately.

"Ready?" Dean asked, entering the kitchen all ready to go.

"I need my coffee first." Sam grumbled, getting a bit sick of this obsession of Dean's with these men.

Dean groaned "Can't you just get it later?"

Sam turned and gave Dean the bitchface and Dean gave in "Fine. I'll call Cas so he can take us there, it'll be quicker. Plus maybe he figured out what those weird Brits are."

"They're just human Dean." Sam tried to explain but Dean had already left the kitchen. He sighed in frustrated and just continued making his coffee.


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

A/N Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for how long this took but I've been incredibly busy, grade 12 is not easy, and on top of that my laptop broke so for two weeks I didn't have it and seeing as I had started writing this chapter already on a Word document on my laptop, I decided to just wait until I got it back. So I have it back now and I'm going to try my hardest to update more regularly but I can't make promises because as I said, school is being very demanding. I hope you understand.

There will also be undertones of Johnlock and Destiel in this if it makes up for the late and short chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ready now Sammy?" Dean asked an hour later, holding his duffle bag full of weapons, Castiel standing by his side.

"Good morning Sam." The angel said politely and Sam gave him a slightly forced smile, still unhappy about this whole stalking those Brits thing.

"Morning Cas. And yeah I'm ready."

Sam was dressed now and had had some coffee and toast, so he was slightly less grumpy.

"Did you come up with any ideas on what those weird guys are, Cas?" Dean questioned the trench-coated angel who shrugged.

"Not really. They aren't angels or demons; I could see their true forms if they were. Reapers are also out. I suppose we can test them to see if they're vampires or some other creature if you are so incessant that they are not human."

Dean frowned "Of course they're not human! The curly haired one isn't at least. He frigging read my mind! No human can do that." He defended, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder "Are we going or what?"

Castiel sighed "Yes. Sam come here and I will take you both there myself, it will be faster that way."

Sam reluctantly made his way over to the angel, and then once he was close enough Castiel reached out and touched both of the brother's foreheads.

Teleportation was definitely not something either brother was fond of. It made them dizzy and disorientated, so when they arrived outside the motel the Brits were staying in, they weren't feeling so great.

"Remind me to never let you do that again." Dean groaned, looking rather green as he clutched a lamppost for stability.

Sam nodded in agreement, shutting his eyes as the parking lot span around him. "Agreed."

Castiel watched the brother's responses with slight amusement and slight impatience. "It's not that bad."

Both Sam and Dean looked up at Castiel with a glare which made him drop the subject, knowing that he had lost.

"Okay well let's go inside. They're still there. I can sense them."

Dean gestured to the line of doors "It would be helpful if you told me which room!"

"Oh right. Sorry. Number 143." Castiel replied and Dean marched towards the door with those numbers on it and flung it open; feeling surprised to find it unlocked.

* * *

Sherlock and John were on their way out to get breakfast before continuing the case. John had just unlocked the door when suddenly it was thrown open, knocking the blogger to the ground with the force of it.

"What the hell?!" John groaned and looked up, frowning as he saw the three men from yesterday.

Sherlock scowled with malice, watching with suspicion as the trench-coated man-who he still couldn't read to his annoyance-offered John a hand to get up.

"Thanks." John mumbled, accepting Castiel's help and getting to his feet. Once he was standing again, he turned "Why are you following us?"

Sherlock crossed his arms "I want to know the same thing."

Dean glanced at Sam and Castiel "You're taking our case." He replied simply although there was more of a reason than that.

Sherlock picked up on this instantly "Perhaps. But there's another reason for this. You wouldn't actively track down me and John, if it was for such a simple reason." The detective was walking in circles around Dean now which pissed him off more.

"I know you're bothered by my deductions and still seem to think I'm some kind of Supernatural being, which I'm not by the way, and I sense that your companions are skeptical of your paranoia. You're trying to convince them that you're right, indicating at insecurity. Maybe people haven't believed you before and it had catastrophic consequences-"

Sam and Castiel had to grab Dean quickly as he moved to pounce on Sherlock again "Stop reading my thoughts you monster!" he growled

"He's not a monster. He's just…gifted." John piped up, standing off to the side of the conflict, wishing to stay out of it.

Sherlock chuckled "Thank you for the flattery John, but this isn't the place for flirtation."

John blushed and quickly became interested in his jacket zip.

Castiel gripped Dean's arm tightly "Dean, calm down. This is ridiculous." He didn't understand why Dean was acting so out of control but he was determined to stop him harming the British man.

Dean turned to scowl at Castiel but there was something about the angel's bright blue eyes that made him calm down. He sighed "Okay, I'm calm now."

Castiel kept the eye contact "Good."

There was an awkward silence as Sam, Sherlock and John looked at the two men who were just staring at each other in a way that definitely was not platonic.

John eventually broke the silence "We need to sort this feud out. I suggest we sit down and talk it over."

Sam nodded in agreement, glad that someone else has the same mentality as him "Good idea." He nudged Dean who tore his eyes away from Castiel and looked at Sam, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever."


	7. Chapter 7: Everyone Interrupts John

A/N I kept my word, here's the awaited long chapter that I promised! It's a good one in my opinion so I hope you like it :)

Please leave feedback in the comments and favourite!

Enjoy

* * *

A few minutes later and the five were sat at the small table in the motel room. Dean beside Sam, John beside Sherlock, and Castiel on one of the ends.

There was a somewhat awkward silence as Dean and Sherlock eyed each other in challenge, and John, Sam and Castiel watched them warily in case either one was to pounce. But nothing happened and eventually John cleared his throat.

"Right. Let's talk this out then."

Sherlock nodded and narrowed his eyes at Dean as he smirked "What's so funny?"

Dean leant back on his chair "Your accents."

Sam gave Dean a disapproving glance. Making fun of the Brits when they were trying to talk things out was not good.

Dean saw and sighed "Anyway continue, short British man."

John frowned "My name is John." He gestured to Sherlock "This is Sherlock-"

Dean interrupted John once again with a snort of laughter "Sherlock? What kind of name is that?"

Sherlock was enraged and his eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched, however he had more control of his emotions than Dean so he simply replied "Blame my mother." And gestured for John to continue.

But first Sam said something. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

Then Castiel piped up "And I'm Castiel."

Sherlock ran a hand through his dark curls "And you think I'm the one with the odd name."

Dean scowled at Sherlock, unhappy with him poking fun at Castiel although he doubted the angel really cared. He usually wasn't bothered by things like that unless it was one of the brothers insulting him. But he still didn't like this stupid, Sherlock or whatever his name was, insulting his friend.

John spoke up again "Okay, now we know each other's names, I'll give you a brief of who we are."

This time Sherlock interrupted John "I can explain, John." Then leant forwards slightly, resting his arms on the table.

"I'm a consulting detective. The only one in the world, because I created the job. It means when the police are out of their depth they consult me." Sherlock explained then gestured to John "John Watson is my assistant and blogger."

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked between the two Brits "Are you gay for each other or something? No one refers to someone as 'theirs' if they're just friends."

John's face turned pink and he looked down at his hands but Sherlock was unfazed, having dealt with this question many times by now "John and I are not in a romantic relationship. Our partnership is merely friendly." He replied calmly

Sherlock looked between Dean and Castiel "However the relationship between you and Cas…Casteel is definitely more than platonic."

Now Dean was blushing but before he could defend himself, Castiel voiced his opinion on the matter.

"Dean and I do share a profound bond."

Poor Dean went bright red "We're not a couple!" he defended furiously to cover up his embarrassment, hating the way Sherlock was smirking at him and if he'd turned to his right he would have seen a matching expression on Sam's face. "And his name is Castiel, not Casteel."

"Judging by your sudden embarrassment and quick defence towards him, I doubt that. However your personal life is not important to me. We are here to talk about this case." Sherlock leant back again.

Sam nodded "Yes. Well I guess we need to explain ourselves now, but our story is a bit more…far-fetched than yours."

John gave an awkward chuckle, grateful for the change of topic "I'm sure it's not that bad. We've met some odd people before."

"Oh, not our kind of odd, I'm pretty sure." Sam replied then glanced at Dean, wondering if he would want to give them the 'talk' about who they were and what they did.

A small smile tugged at Dean's lips. He would enjoy freaking Sherlock out with their story.

"Short version is we're people who hunt monsters. And by monsters I mean actual monsters, vampires, werewolves, demons. If it's hurting someone, we take it down."

Sherlock snorted "You honestly believe me to believe that?! I'm not an idiot." He turned to John who looked interested "Oh come on John! You can't really believe these bumbling idiots can you?"

Sam glanced at Dean nervously, expecting him to be angry with the insult but he was smirking cockily because they both knew that the detective duo were about to have their minds blown.

"I expected that reaction. Most people say we're crazy at first but usually we convince them by showing them evidence that the creature we're hunting for them is not human, or an animal." Dean turned to Castiel "But seeing as we don't have the corpse here right now, I'm lacking in evidence. But luckily I have my good friend here to prove to you that Supernatural beings exist."

Sherlock raise an eyebrow challengingly "And how is he going to do that?"

Dean smiled "Show em' what you got Cas. Just try not to blind them or make them die."

Castiel squinted "Of course Dean." And stood up then closed his eyes and focused. A few seconds later the projection of his wings appeared on the wall behind him and the light blew out, as a result of the energy Castiel was producing.

John cursed under his breath at the sudden destruction of the light but his mouth dropped open when he saw the wings "Wow…"

Sherlock wasn't as impressed and was looking around the room for a projector or some other explanation for the wings. There was no such things as angels, demons or any of the other things those plaid-clad Americans named. He was certain of it.

However when Castiel opened his eyes and a bright blue glow appeared in them, Sherlock began to question himself. Maybe there was…no there couldn't be…there was no explanation.

The detective's brain was going into overdrive at just the thought that maybe creatures from myths and tales could actually exist. It was giving him a headache.

As Castiel demonstrated his powers in the safest way he could, Sam and Dean just watched. Sam watching the reactions of the Brits and Dean alternating between gazing at Castiel and basking in the joy of seeing the expression of uncertainty on Sherlock's face, and the one of infatuation on John's. They were equally amusing to him.

After a short while the glow disappeared from Castiel's eyes and the projection faded, then the trench-coat wearing angel sat down.

"So you're a...a…a" John couldn't really put how he felt into words. His mind had been utterly blown.

Castiel nodded "An angel. If that's what you were going to say."

John took a deep breath and rubbed his head "Wow…this is…mad…this is…amazing…this is-"

"Shut it John!"

The uncertainty was getting the better of Sherlock and caused him to lose control on his emotions for a moment. The lanky detective stood up and began to pace up and down the room, his hands steepled under his chin in his 'thinking' position, trying to get his head around this situation.

Dean was having a field day watching Sherlock like this and grinned "Aww is the little detective afraid of something that his big brain can't comprehend? Do you need us to protect you?"

Sherlock was silent but Dean's taunts were clearly getting to him as his hands clenched as he paced.

Sam noticed this, as did John and they both tried to diffuse the situation before something bad happened. John stood up and went to try and calm Sherlock down, whereas Sam quietly said "Dean, stop it. You're just winding him up now."

Dean shrugged "So what if I am? It's fun."

Castiel didn't know what to do in this situation so he just sat there, watching the two groups closely, ready to act incase violence ensued.

Dean then blatantly ignored Sam's request and said loudly in Sherlock's direction "Do you want me to draw you a diagram so you can understand?"

That was the final straw for Sherlock. No one insulted his intellect and tried to make him seem like a fool.

However Sherlock wasn't the fighting type so he just turned, gave Dean a cold stare than left the motel room, with John quickly following behind to make sure he didn't run off.

"Well that went well." Dean smirked as the door closed, putting his feet up on the table "Who wants to go grab a beer?"


	8. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Sorry if I got you excited, this is not a chapter. I was just posting this to let you know why I haven't posted in awhile.

I was under the impression that over the summer I would have more time to update, but I have been pretty busy this summer, and will be even more busy in these coming weeks and then school will be back.

I definitely will not be forgetting about this fanfiction but just please be patient with me, as it may take a little while between updates.

I hope you understand :)

Thank you!


	9. Author's note 2 (Story is on hold)

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry for kind of abandoning this fic. I'm at a time in my life where things are pretty hectic and such.

College is next year and I need to prepare for that, get a job and other things that I have to do, which leaves me with not much time to write anymore.

I apologize because I know it sucks. I want to try to continue this fic at some point, but I can't make promises as life will just keep getting busier for me. So for now it is on hold.

I hope you understand

-SociopathinaTrenchcoat


End file.
